The Cause of Original Sin
by Chibimegan
Summary: A group of heroes find themselves in a strange world where dragons rule the skies, ancient gods walk the earth and that strange group may be the key to saving it all.


Disclaimer – I don't own anything you don't recognize from any book, anime, TV show, movie, video game, etc. But you won't recognize (or your not supposed to) anything in the prologue. 

The Cause of Original Sin

By Chibimegan

Prologue

She could see. 

She didn't remember a time when she couldn't. She used to fall asleep and dream, dream of things that had happened, or were to come. They never told her anything direct, but she could sometimes figure it out. It was like they were teasing her, daring her to try to figure out what the dream meant. 

Perhaps they were mocking her. Or perhaps they weren't. 

When she was young, about four or five years old, she would tell people, mostly her oniisan, her big brother. She told him because she knew that he saw things as well. When she was even younger, she had told her okaasan, her mother, but now her mother was gone. 

Her otousan, her father, said she was sleeping. Sleeping in a place where angels were. 

"Do angels have red eyes, tousan?" she had asked him, her own green eyes opened in confusion. 

He had looked at her then, surprised. Then he'd shaken his head. No. 

When she got older, they had left her. Her 'angels' she called them. The ones who'd helped her to see. 

Her onnisan could still see them though. But he never told her what he saw. It scared him, she believed. It scared him, whatever it was. 

So she became scared of them too. She no longer liked them, whatever they were. She couldn't see them, and she feared whatever she couldn't see. 

For awhile she forgot, forgot why she was afraid and forgot what it was like to see them. 

Then they sent her dreams again. They never showed themselves but she saw bits and pieces of her future. After a few years they vanished again after that. But then…they came back yet again.

She could feel them. She could feel them breathing, sending shivers up her spine. "Hoe…"

She took a step towards them and felt the darkness closing in on her from all sides. Each step made her feel heavier, made her feel like she was sinking into that blackness. 

And with each step, she could hear. "You died for nothing! You died for nothing!" screamed the voice of a young woman. 

"If by my life, or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." 

"Listen, listen closely. I love you. I will always love you."

She could also see things. A young man stood alone against a large monster, a ring of fire surrounding them both. A young woman dug through a mound of rubble, trying to find something. 

Another step. More visions. She could see the world now, black and grim, as its people cried out in pain. 

Why was she seeing this?

She could see them now. Their red eyes glinting in the growing darkness. The white of their skin and hair shone brilliantly.

They hissed at her. Their eyes were hungry and they licked their lips. 

"What are you?" she whispered. "Are you my angels?"

They grinned wolfishly at her. She took another step and saw a young woman slapping a young man. She raised a hand to her cheek. She felt it. 

She stopped, a few feet away from her. They closed in, until she could feel them breath on her skin, could smell them. 

Suddenly everything became bright. She flung up her arm to cover all but a tiny part of her eyes and squinted. 

She could hear words now, words in every language she knew of, and even some she didn't know of. They whispered in her ears, harsh and cruel, soft and beautiful. Invisible hands gripped her wrists, ankles and neck, holding her in place.

Then she saw what must have been the history of the world. It was dark and terrible. There were many things she didn't understand, and a few she didn't want to understand! The hands gripped her throughout the whole ordeal and would not let her look away. 

Then, finally, it was over. The hands released her and she fell to the ground. 

They were in front of her again. She tore her eyes away and did not look at them. But she spoke to them.

"Why did you show me that?" she asked them. 

"Because you needed to understand."

"Understand what?"

"We cannot say."

"Is it important?"

"Very."

There was a long silence. "When I wake up will I remember all this?

"No. Only when we come before you will you remember."

"When will that be?"

"We do not know and if we did, we could not say."

"Something is going to happen, isn't it?"

"Yes."

She opened her mouth to say more, but they spoke first. "Do not ask any more questions. You will wake up…now."

And she woke. 

But when she did, she was not where she was supposed to be.

End of Prologue. To be continued.

Yes? No? Maybe so? The main characters will be revealed in the next chapter (some hints were given out this chapter, see if you can figure it out). 

Please R+R, or, if you want, sent me an e-mail. Or both. My e-mail address is queen_of_games99@smileyface.com. 

Oh, I'm in the process of writing the first chapter in a Harry Potter fic, so if you're a fan, check it out when it's uploaded. 

Thanks! Bye!


End file.
